Dad Hero
by Anniih
Summary: La menor tiene la duda si es o no malo su tutor-padre, según lo que oyó. Pero Alfred no es malo, es un héroe, hace cosas buenas. Solo que...debe obedecer a sus superiores.


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz. El personaje de Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad. xD  
>●<strong>Advertencia:<strong> Am…nada supongo.  
>●<strong>Pareja: UK=USA <strong>_**(No hay orden)**_…en realidad no existe el orden, así que se los dejo a su gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Dad Hero<strong>

**.**

Resopla, ladeando la cabeza para un lado de vez en cuando para enderezar el cuello y no andar con un dolor por mantenerlo quieto, dejando que su cabello dorado esté a merced del estadounidense, quien le cepilla con cuidado de no encontrarse con algún nudo para no hacerla sufrir al tirar. Va despacio, amable y preocupado, sosteniendo las hebras en su mano libre.

Amalia carraspea la garganta. Cierra los ojos sin querer caer en el sueño a causa de la acción en su cabellera corta. Repentinamente los abre, y Alfred ha hecho una partidura al medio de su nuca, separando para comenzar amarrar sus coletas. La menor lo observa en el reflejo de al frente.

―Oye… ―lo llama. El mayor murmura un "¿sí?"― ¿Por qué dicen que eres malo?

― ¿Yo? ¿Quién dice eso? ―la pregunta lo toma con sorpresa. ¿Quién lo trataría así?

―Escuché por ahí ―responde simple―. Dicen que eres malo, que te gusta la guerra para ganar petróleo y tener control sobre otros.

Estados Unidos deja de amarrarle la primera coleta, dirigiendo la mirada al espejo. La entrecierra y la desciende, cambiando su semblante.

―No es así. _I am a hero_. ―se convence sin objeción.

―Pero… _Why? _―quiere saber por qué los otros le dicen que su tutor es malo, cuando quiere ser bueno. No comprende, ¿o es acaso confunden el bien con el mal? O son similares en estos días.

―No es algo que quiera hacer ―alza la mirada, fijándose en ella, para explicarle la confusión que tiene. Surca los labios, siendo el Alfred de siempre―. Ya me conoces, ¿crees que haría cosas malas? ―pregunta, la chica niega con la cabeza― Solo…obedezco las órdenes de mis superiores. No es por voluntad propia, y sé que esa no es la manera de ser un héroe.

―Entonces ellos están equivocados. ―tal vez sea así. No conocen lo que sucede con el estadounidense. Hablan de más.

―Solo quiero hacer cosas buenas, pero _ellos_ no me dejan. ―se siente como un niño regañado, obedeciendo a los mayores aunque no quiera. Siempre trata de converse de lo que está haciendo es bueno, para salvar a todos. Le gusta mentirse…

Islas Vírgenes no sigue observando. Ella y el inglés son de las pocas personas que lo pueden entender y comprender, no pensar del mismo modo como los demás. Es verdad, Arthur le critica por esos actos de creerse el héroe, sabiendo que no lo son. Por eso se lo refriega en la cara, para que se dé cuenta, a pesar de ser palabras fuertes.

Sea quien sea quien ande metiendo ideas así en la cabeza de la caribeña, tendrá que vérsela con el norteamericano, porque él es bueno, no es un papá malo.

La menor traga. Ya no le agrada ver al país en esa faceta tan triste. Se voltea y extiende los brazos por arriba de sus hombros, rodeándolo por el cuello. Alfred se desconcierta.

―Quizás no lo seas para los demás…pero… ―esconde la cabeza en el hombro de su tutor, solo espera nunca más decir las siguientes palabras― para mí sí lo eres, _dad_, a pesar de todo ―ahora el mayor se sorprende aún más―. Aunque a veces yo te od…

Se detiene. Le cuesta decirlo. Es fuerte.

El americano sonríe levemente y posa las manos en la espalda de la isleña.

―Me odias ―le termina la frase, después de todo ya está un tanto acostumbrado. Tampoco es culpa suya que sus jefes no quieran incorporarla totalmente a su casa, ni darle derecho a votar. Le gustaría cumplir con todas las peticiones de la trigueña, pero no puede ir contra de los de arriba―. Te entiendo. ―termina y no dice nada más, solo quiere estar ahí sintiendo el cariño de su hija adoptiva. Eso lo hace feliz.

Pero en fin, basta del momento melancólico, hay que retomar el divertido ambiente. Entristecer a la menor no es su idea. Debe regresar al ser del mismo de siempre, como si lo anterior ya no importa y ni le afectará. Sonríe.

―_Well_, date vuelta para terminar de peinarte, si no lo hago antes de que llegue Arthur, se enojará conmigo. ―y ahí va su buen humor, contagiando a Amalia, quien se aleja y regresa el gesto.

―Sí. ―se da la vuelta dejando que él prosiga. Tampoco quiere que su tutor británico se enoje con él por algo tan tonto. Sí…Alfred está haciendo algo bueno en su cabello.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hace mucho que quería volver escribir de la familia, aunque sea cortito. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo era duda de Amalia. Sí, es verdad que a veces odia a Alfred por no preocuparse tanto por ella y entre otras cosas, por eso prefiere a Arthur ante todas las cosas. Pero si supieras las cosas que hacía Arthur...

Y bien eso.

Ojalá les haya gustado, más adelante vuelvo con la familia, dos oneshot lindos ^^

Saludos, cuídense, bye!

**Review's?**

**.**


End file.
